A second chance
by Kaia uchiha
Summary: "You have one month to get her to fall for you, if not, you will turn back into jack frost" he sat in silence for a moment "I understand" JackXoc Reviews will get more updates. Please read
1. Day 1: Meeting Jackson (Jack)

"_I will give you one month, if you can make her believe in you, you will remain human, if not…"_

"_I understand"_

"My name is Jackson frost" the brown haired boy had given an introduction and was assigned a seat.

"We will begin with our lesson, please open your history books to page 394. Today we will begin covering World War 1. Let's see…Miss Flury" the quiet girl next to jack raised her head "Yes sir?"

"Would you like to get the lesson started? What can you tell us about this war in particular?" Haliegh stood up.

"In late June 1914, Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated by a Serbian nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia. An escalation of threats and mobilization orders followed the incident, leading by mid-August to the outbreak of World War I, which pitted Germany, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire, the so-called Central Powers, against Great Britain, France, Russia, Italy and Japan, the Allied Powers. The Allies were joined after 1917 by the United States. The four years of the Great War-as it was then known-saw unprecedented levels of carnage and destruction, thanks to grueling trench warfare and the introduction of modern weaponry such as machine guns, tanks and chemical weapons. By the time World War I ended in the defeat of the Central Powers in November 1918, more than 9 million soldiers had been killed and 21 million more wounded. The Treaty of Versailles, signed in 1919, determined post-war borders from Europe to the Middle East, established the League of Nations as an international peace organization and punished Germany for its aggression with reparations and the loss of territory. Tragically, the instability caused by World War I would help make possible the rise of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler and would, only two decades later, lead to a second devastating international conflict."

"Thank you Miss Flury" Haliegh sat down in her seat again as the teacher continued with his lesson.

*RING!* the bell signaling class had ended resounded through the high school hallways as kids filed out in large numbers.

Jack grabbed the dark haired girls arm as they both reached the door "Haliegh right?" Icy blue eyes turned to look at him "What of it?" he withdrew his hand "I was just wondering if you could show me around" her face lightened up "oh yeah, I guess I forgot" she rubbed her arm nervously as jack let out a slight laugh "So, Jack right?" he nodded as she began to walk "where are you from?" he thought for a moment "I moved here from Montana" she smiled "Well at least the snow won't phase you" Jack gave her an odd look "It was a joke…" he gave a look of realization "So, this is the library, I assume you had one of these in Montana "I was homeschooled but we had a public library…not that I spent much time there" Haliegh continued down the hallway towards a flight of stairs.

"So, what brought your family here, To Minnesota that is?" Jack had to think for a minute "My parents got… relocated. For jobs that is" the brunette nodded "I understand that, my dad gets moved around a lot so I never see him." Jack looked up at her again as they walked down the stairs, straight into the first floor hallway "I'm sorry, I-" she stopped him "It's fine, as long as he is happy that's all that matters right?" "Yeah" "this is the cafeteria, we have plenty of choices for food seeing as we have 4 lines of food for you to choose from as well as a daily salad bar" Jack nodded "You are more than welcome to join my friends and I at our table" "Thanks" the two walked around for a while as Haliegh showed Jack the sights.

"That concludes our tour" she gave a bow "Thank you for choosing Flury tours" the two shared a laugh.

"Well Haliegh, you were a great tour guide, my hats off to you" she laughed again which made the brunette boy smile _'I wish I could tell her…but how?' _he noticed her looking at her watch "Do you need to be somewhere?" she nodded "I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago" "Then allow me to walk you home so you don't get in trouble" "Thanks but-" "No buts, It's my fault you are late." he gave her one of his famous grins and she caved.

"YOU, Are a very persuasive guy you know that right?" he laughed again "So since we are stuck with one another, how about we get to know each other?" "Sounds good"

"What do you miss most about Montana?" he had to think "Our neighbors kids, they were great." Jack had worked to fabricate an entire story with the other guardians for over three months before he had been turned back into a mortal. The guardians had noticed Jack had fallen for this mortal girl, and he had fallen hard, but she had no idea he existed so he had asked the moon to grant him a wish, to be human.

The two reached Haliegh's door step when the door swung open "HALIEGH MARIE FLURY!" the woman's shrill voice made the two teens nearly jump out of their skin as she gripped Haliegh's hair and drug her inside the house, the brunette mouthed 'I'm sorry' as her mother gave jack a harsh look as she slammed the door.

Jack stood in shocked silence for a moment before he made a decision; he pressed his ear against the door.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BRING A STRANGER INTO THIS HOUSE, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR CHEATING PRICK OF A FATHER!" jacks eyes found the ground _'she said her dad was away on business '_

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH DAD WOULDN'T HAVE HOOKED UP AND MOVED AWAY!" a loud crash was heard inside the house and jack kicked in the door.

"WHY IS HE STILL HERE!?" The woman screamed as Haliegh flew across the room again, Jack ran towards Haliegh, now standing in front of her he placed both arms out to the side as the older woman approached.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he stood taller, looking into the woman's green eyes defiantly he just shook his head "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL!" she raised her hand to him as a foot knocked her to the ground "Don't...touch him" Haliegh managed to hobble to her feet "what did you say to me you little bitch?"

"You heard me, I am through with you!" she grabbed jacks hand and darted for the door.

The two teens stopped at a nearby park, collapsing onto a bench Jack looked Haliegh over for any serious injuries "Why did you lie?" her blue eyes found the ground "If people knew…I wouldn't have anywhere else to go." Her voice cracked and his face portrayed concern, then he got an idea "You can stay with me" she looked up "What?" "Yeah, My parents are almost never home so it will be fine" "Jack I-" "Haliegh! Look at you, I am not letting you go back to that house." "But…Alright." "Good" he offered her his hand and helped her up onto her feet again.

"Thanks…"


	2. Day 2: guardian qualities

"_Haliegh" I looked around "Who's there?" "Haliegh it's me" I turned around and came face to face with…"Jack?"I looked him up and down; he was dressed in brown pants and a baggy blue sweatshirt but the most interesting thing, was his hair…it was white, like the snow "Jack?" he nodded "Where are we?" "You're asleep" I looked around again "so then…I'm lucid dreaming" jack nodded "and I can control it?" he nodded again, I smiled "Then I want to show you something" I closed my eyes as scenery began to form, it was a small pond surrounded by autumn painted trees, the sun just setting behind the clouds._

"_This place is amazing Haliegh" his smile nearly made me melt "So, jack why do you look different?" his face dropped "Haliegh I'm…I'm not the same jack you know in the real world" I cocked my head to the side "What do you mean?" "Haliegh, I'm over 300 years old, and I know this is difficult for you to understand right now, it's even more difficult to explain, but I need you to believe in me-" "Believe in you? Jack I don't-" he placed a cold finger to my lips "Haliegh, please just listen to me" I nodded as he began to tell the story of how he saved his sister, how he took her place on the thin ice and fell through, spending 300 year alone, meeting the guardians and his first believer, Jamie,, how he had one month to be human, and then he got to me._

"_Haliegh, I'm not sure what drew me to you but as soon as I saw you I knew I loved you. You don't have to return my feelings now, but I hope in the span of the next month you will feel the same way about me as I do about you." I felt my face heat up instantly 'did he just confess to me?' _

"_Jack, let me make sure I understand. You need me to believe in you as Jack Frost so you can remain human?" he nodded "Then since there is no way of telling if you are lying, can you show me this you in real life?" Jack thought for a moment "I, honestly, don't know." "Well either way I am glad to have met both sides of you" I gave him a another smile "well I guess it's about time I wake up" he nodded "See you in the real world Haliegh."_

* * *

When I woke up Jack was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling down at me "Morning" I looked at him groggily "Nnnnggggggg" I rolled over and slammed a pillow over my head "That's not very nice" I grinned under the pillow "Neither is this" *WHAM!* I smacked him with the pillow sending him tumbling to the floor "HEY!" he grabbed my arm and we wrestled across the floor ending with him on top of me.

"Ha! Pinned you" I couldn't help but notice his brown eyes, they were so different from the icy blue ones he had in my dream "Haliegh…" I watched as he got closer to my face "What are you-" I was cut off by him nipping at the tip of my nose "So…is this where the term 'jack frost nipping at your nose' comes from" he grinned and helped me to my feet "Perhaps."

A few moments passed "So, its Saturday and sunny, how about we go for a walk " I suggested "Sounds like a plan, there's a great place by here, I think you'll like it." Jack took my hand and we left.

* * *

*Spring lake park*

*Jacks *

I had led Haliegh to one of the shaded pavilions, I had noticed shortly after I had started watching her that she burned easily in the sun, a befitting trait for someone with the last name Flury, a flurry, as I have learned over the years, is a type of snowy weather where the snow is light and doesn't stay around long.

"Jack?" I guess I had spaced out because when I looked in her direction she was inches from my face.

"Hm, sorry. Just thinking of something." She nodded and leaned away as some stray wind swept her hair out of her face _'I wish I had a camera'_ "Haliegh, if you don't mind my asking. Why did you stay with your mom?" her expression changed "The reason I stayed?" she seemed deep in thought "You don't have to say if you don't want to, I was just curious." "I guess it's because when it all comes down to it she is all I have left" Haliegh pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"do you get what I mean? My dad left us a long time ago because he fell in love with some girl named Alice and since then, mom and I just had each other. I know she is abusive but I couldn't bear to leave her by herself, I feel like taking care of her is my responsibility somehow. Like you with your sister Emma." I watched her in amazement "You're such a strong person Haliegh, you'd be an amazing guardian" she smiled "From what you told me about them I wouldn't doubt it, I'm always more concerned about others safety than my own."

"Would you like to meet them?" "What?" "The guardians, you could meet them. All you have to do is believe." She muttered something under her breath.

"I never stopped…"

* * *

That is chapter 2 Please review for faster updates.

I am finishing my first year of college here on the 15th, so I apologize for the depressing bull****


End file.
